


Reverse

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Master/Slave, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Reverse

This is what Ty Lee is good at--sheer physicality: yielding, flexing, straining her body into it, and knowing just how to move, where to strike. And now she has Azula and Mai, who actually appreciate it and just don’t see her as an airheaded flighty girl or a circus freak. They don't underestimate how much she can take and dish out. She flexes deeper into the stretch, opening her legs up, knowing that they are watching and wanting to be good for them both. She is theirs and they are hers and that thought alone brings her to climax.


End file.
